Sailing
Sailing is RuneScape's biggest and most complex skill ever. It will use most of the skills in RuneScape. Relationship to Existing Skills * Agility: Climbing up masts, also reduces the chance of falling into the water when boarding enemy ships. * Attack: Can be used for swordfighting, as cannons are only the first stage of the battle, almost all naval battles end with the sword. * Constitution: Simply how much damage you can take without dying. * Construction: Used to repair ship damage. Also used when stranded to build shelter and a raft. * Cooking: To prepare food that heals crew members injuries. Also used when stranded to cook meals. * Crafting: Used for sail and fishing net repairs. * Defence: You can easily get hurt on a ship, this helps reduce the damage taken. * Farming: Used to gather plants when stranded. * Firemaking: Only useful when stranded on island. * Fishing: Used on fishing ships, crews combine fishing levels detirmine how many fish are caught and what type. * Fletching: Only used on land. * Herblore: Used to make gunpowder for cannons. * Hunter: Used to get food when standed. * Magic: For fighting, and some spells help the ship, like give it a huge burst on wind in the moment of need. * Mining: Used on land to gather coal for dwarven battleship. * Prayer: So you can pray to the gods in time of great need. (all existing prayers) * Ranged: You ability to fire cannons, and sometimes to fire from up in the masts. * Runecrafting: Only used on land. * Slayer: Used when fighting sea monsters. * Smithing: Used on land to make projectiles for cannons. * Strength: This would help when your carrying cannonballs, on a ship someone with low strength moves really slow with cannon balls, but with higher strength you can move faster and carry more than one at normal speed. Also used for bailing water. * Summmoning: Some familiars can get into the water and fight sea monsters. * Thieving: Used to take plunder. * Woodcutting: Used when stranded to gather wood. Vocabulary * Sail: To take the helm of a ship and steer it, as well as giving orders to change speed and fire cannons. * Bail: To use buckets to remove water from a ship. Milestones * Level 1: Sail a raft * Level 1: Build a raft * Level 1: Sail a canoe * Level 1: Buy a canoe * Level 1: Work a ship's sails * Level 1: Fire bronze cannons * Level 1: Repair a ship's hull by 1 unit * Level 1: Bail a ship by 1 unit * Level 1: Repair a ship's sails by 1 unit * Level 1: Wield a bronze cutlass * Level 1: Wear cabin boy clothing * Level 1: Repair a fishing net * Level 5: Wield an iron cutlass * Level 5: Wear sailor clothing * Level 5: Fire iron cannons * Level 5: Repair a ship's hull by 2 unit * Level 5: Repair a ship's sails by 2 units * Level 5: Bail a ship by 2 units * Level 10: Buy small fishing boat * Level 10: Sail small fishing boat * Level 10: Hire men and women * Level 10: Fire steel cannons * Level 10: Wield steel cutlass * Level 10: Repair a ship's hull by 5 units * Level 10: Repair a ship's sails by 5 units * Level 10: Bail a ship by 5 units * Level 15: Buy small adventure boat * Level 15: Sail small adventure boat * Level 15: Repair a ship's hull by 10 units * Level 15: Repair a ship's sails by 10 units * Level 15: Bail a ship by 10 units * Level 20: Wield a mithril cutlass * Level 20: Fire a mithril cannon * Level 25: Sail medium adventure Ship * Level 25: Buy medium adventure Ship * Level 25: Hire pirates * Level 25: Repair a ship's hull by 15 units * Level 25: Repair a ship's sails by 15 units * Level 25: Bail a ship by 15 units * Level 30: Buy a medium fishing boat * Level 30: Sail a medium fishing boat * Level 30: Wear officers clothing * Level 30: Wield an adament cutlass * Level 30: Fire adament cannons * Level 35: Repair a ship's hull by 20 units * Level 35: Repair a ship's sails by 20 units * Level 35: Bail a ship by 20 units * Level 40: Wield rune cutlass * Level 40: Fire rune cannon * Level 45: Buy large adventure boat * Level 45: Sail large adventure boat * Level 50: Wear captain clothing * Level 50: Repair a ship's hull by 25 units * Level 50: Repair a ship's sails by 25 units * Level 50: Bail a ship by 25 units * Level 50: Sail a large fishing ship * Level 50: Buy a large fishing ship * Level 50: Hire mercenaries * Level 60: Buy a small battleship * Level 60: Sail a small battle ship * Level 70: Wear admiral clothing * Level 70: Fire dwarven cannon * Level 75: Buy a medium battleship * Level 75: Sail a medium battleship * Level 80: Hire elves * Level 90: Buy large battleship * Level 90: Sail large battleship * Level 99: Buy dwarven battleship * Level 99: Sail dwarven battleship Ports All around the known RuneScape are portals. These portals lead to ports. Here you can buy and sell ships, trade goods, hire crew and chat with other sailors. Low-level ships can be bought in any port, and all ships can too, but the larger versions of ships can only be found in specialized ports (like merchant towns would have large fishing ships or naval ports would have large battleships). The dwarven battleship can only be found in dwarven ports. The prices on goods depend on supply and demand. If people have delivered thousands of barrels of swamp paste, then swamp paste would be little more expensive than the normal market price, although if there were only three barrels of it, the prices would be sky high. Prices are always above market price in ports. Crews work similar to ships, you can't go to a small fishing village and hire elves, although a major human port might have a few. In the same way a minor port of another race would likely have few men and women. Pirates and mercenaries come in all races. Ship Types There are 12 types of ships you can sail: * Canoe: It is a very small ship which has no cannons. It is very slow because it is powered by oars. It can only carry 1 person, no cannons, and 1 cargo. * Raft: It is only a bit larger then the canoe, but it can hold 1 cannon and 2 cargo. It can carry 2 people. * Small Fishing Boat: It is the basic fishing boat. It can't carry cannons but it can carry 2 fishing nets, 5 cargo, and 3 people. * Small Adventure Boat: It is the basic adventure boat. It carries 2 cannons, 5 cargo, and 5 people. * Medium Adventure Ship: It is a larger adventure ship. It carries 6 cannons, 7 cargo, and 9 people. * Medium Fishing Boat: It is a larger fishing ship. It can carry 5 nets, 10 cargo, and 5 people. * Large Adventure Ship: It is the largest ship for adventuring. It carries 10 cannons, 12 cargo, and 15 people. * Large Fishing Ship: It is a deep-sea fishing ship. It carries 10 nets, 15 cargo, and 10 people. * Small Battleship: It is the first primarily attack ship, with 20 cannons, 25 cargo, and 25 people. * Medium Battleship: It is the main attack ship, with 30 cannons, 37 cargo, and 40 people. * Large Battleship: It is the largest human-made attack ship, with 50 cannons, 60 cargo, and 60 people. * Dwarven Battleship: It is the largest ship on RuneScape. It is made out of metal and is powered by steam. It carries 70 cannons, 80 cargo, and 80 people. Types of Goods See: /Goods/ Credit This idea is not entirely mine, but based on other games (software and mmo) as well as suggestions in the RuneScape forums. I can't really give credit to all of them, so I am putting this here to say this work is not all unique, but it's not like this was copied directly either. Category:Sailing Universe